


After the Storm

by ArcherUmi



Series: Dungeons & Dragons [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy, Fellatio, First Time, Mild Comeplay, Mutual Masturbation, Sailing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, except I actually feel kind of ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Having rode out a storm on the open sea and barely making it through alive, Granya is happy to finally get some rest – and relief, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dungeons & Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902826
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been unreasonably horny about my Dungeons & Dragons character for a while now, and this idea struck me enough that I just had to write it. I still feel weird about actually sharing porn of my OC, especially since a character I've roleplayed feels kind of more personal than if I'd created them just for a story and the stuff I've been writing lately has very little to it besides the sex, but also I've always thought that people with recurring OCs for their lewd stories/drawings were cool and I think this (and another story I might publish later) kinda came out too well _not_ to post. So, gonna step outside of my comfort zone a little. For a bit better an introduction of Granya see my first work in this series.

The gray clouds had finally cleared away, letting the sun beat down on them again and bringing a sense of relief to the ship, as Granya descended the rigging. Leaping off at the bottom, she grabbed hold of one of the halyards for the mainsail along with a few other deckhands and heaved.

Usually the weather at these latitudes didn't bother her too much, certainly not as much as the other sailors who mainly came from Waterdeep and further north and not infrequently complained when trade took them this far south – she had grown up in somewhat warmer climes herself – but this was uncomfortable even for her. The storm that battered their ship all night and all of yesterday had only briefly cut the temperature down, and it had left behind oppressively humid air.

More importantly, it had been one of the worst storms she'd seen in all her years of sailing, which, as a seventeen-year old, were admittedly few compared to some of the crew. Summer was peak season for hurricanes in the south, and it seemed they had been caught by the edge of one; many of the crew, including her, had worked through the night keeping the ship in check, and if they'd been much closer to the center of the storm they likely wouldn't have made it out with their lives.

With the bad weather finally having passed, the crew had wasted little time in setting the sails they had furled while riding out the storm and getting underway at full sail again for the long trip back to Waterdeep, and with that job now finished Granya sat down on the deck and leaned against the mast, wiping sweat away from her brow with the back of her hand and sweeping stray strands of sandy brown hair out of her eyes.

"Alright!", Egil – their ship's captain – bellowed out. "Now that we're through that mess it's high time for something besides hardtack to eat!".

"Finally!", she shouted back, eliciting a few laughs as she clambered to her feet and stretched her arms, smiling. The stove was brought out and a fire set to boil the afternoon's ration of salted beef, the crew soon lining up to ladle some into their dishes. Granya scarfed down her meal quickly as soon as she was able to sit down with her bowl of stew and piece of hardtack, much too tired and hungry after the long storm to much appreciate the inclusion of a fairly generous portion of fresh vegetables, a minor luxury afforded to them by still being only a few days out of port in Chult.

"Granya!", she heard a voice call out to her as she finished eating, looking in the direction it was coming from in time to see – and catch – the orange someone had tossed to her.

"You could've just given it to me normally!", she said, grinning and digging into the skin with her fingers, peeling it away and taking a bite. The boy, carrying a bucket of oranges in his arms, stared at her, and she found herself glancing back at him as she took another bite out of the fruit, not bothering to pull apart the wedges.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine", she said. "Just joking around. Woulda sucked if it went overboard though."

The boy, Braden, was about her age and not much taller, with blond hair and a relatively quiet, bookish demeanor that stood out in comparison to many of her other crewmates. She'd first talked to him in fact, not long after she joined Egil's crew on the Seven of Coins, because she'd been curious what he was reading all the time – the sailor's almanac and a few works on geography, as it turned out. Both useful, though not her idea of fun reading exactly, particularly given she'd soon learned he was studying navigation, and already decently good at it.

He also she hadn't been able to help herself from noticing – in her defense, she was a healthy young woman setting out on her own for the first time, and she'd noticed his glances at her lingering sometimes as well – both had a fairly attractive face and a bit more muscle than she would have expected for him being on the shorter and skinnier side.

Finishing her orange, she let out a yawn. She was exhausted and about as relieved to go to sleep as she'd ever been in her life, and wasted no more time climbing below deck and making her way to the berths. She didn't bother to undress besides undoing her belt and leaving it at her feet as she climbed in to an upper bunk, bolted to the side of the hull, and she fell asleep almost immediately upon her head hitting the thin pillow.

Granya stirred a few hours later, before the bell had sounded for her watch. It was dark now, only moonlight faintly reflected in a deck prism keeping the cabin from being pitch black as she opened her eyes and glanced off to the side, and the air had cooled down as evening and then night came, enough that at some point in a half-asleep state she had pulled her sheet over herself.

She shifted uncomfortably in her bunk, her legs brushing together and an almost throbbing feeling between them. Ever since the afternoon, following the storm, out of some mix of relief and realizing she hadn't masturbated since before leaving the inn in Nyanzaru she'd been – no need to beat around the bush – a bit horny, and had just been much too exhausted to take care of those urges before going to sleep earlier.

Well, maybe there _was_ a need to beat around the bush then. Her lips curved into a silly smirk as her own bad joke crossed her mind and she slipped her hand into her lap beneath her clothes, running a finger between her folds and quickly feeling a faint slickness form and drip on her hand, the tingling sensation her touch produced prompting her to rub a little faster and press her finger deeper.

She lightly bit her lip, trying to hold her voice in as she got a fingertip wet and slipped it inside, her palm resting on her clit and rocking against it. Sharing a room with her older sister growing up, not to mention living on cramped ships, had taught her to suppress her desire to let her voice out and how to keep quiet enough not to arouse anyone's suspicion.

Satisfied her stifled panting wasn't too loud, she kept rolling her hand back and forth in her lap, pausing only to pull her pants and underwear down around her knees and bunch her shirt up around her shoulders, unclipping and tugging off her bra and pawing at her breast with her free hand, running over and then pinching a hard nipple with rough fingers and feeling herself shiver at the added stimulation. She allowed one pleased sigh, hopefully soft enough to masquerade as a sleeping breath, to escape her mouth as she got into her steady rhythm.

Thinking she heard something below her, she paused again. At first she assumed it was her imagination and was about to start moving her hand again after a moment, but noticed it again. From the lower bunk, she heard quiet panting breaths and grunts and the sound of bedding being ruffled by movement.

It took her a second to realize what the likely source of it was, and another to wonder if she hadn't been as quiet as she'd thought and for it to occur to her that the person sleeping below her might've gotten turned on listening to _her_. Which was embarrassing – it wasn't like she had _no_ sense of shame – for sure, but if the usual person was sleeping there, it gave her an idea. She decided to try it.

"Psst", she whistled, shifting towards the outside of the bunk and glancing down over the side. "Hey, Braden?".

The sounds stopped, but whoever was making them didn't answer.

"You awake?", she asked again.

"...What is it, Granya?", Braden finally asked. While there weren't assigned bunks or anything like that, more often than not it seemed, for whatever unconscious reasoning they both had, she ended up sleeping in this one and Braden in the one below.

Granya pulled her pants and shirt back on fully and hopped out of the bunk, landing lightly on her feet and crouching by the bottom one, seeing Braden, only dimly visible in the dark, propping himself up with one hand and holding the sheet over his bare chest with the other.

"Thought I heard you and wondered what you were doing", she whispered cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing really. Just having trouble sleeping."

She looked at him. Even being a fairly bold, outgoing person her nerves were fierce right now, but her arousal and curiosity were definitely going to get the better of them. "You heard me just now, right Braden?".

"What?".

"C'mon, pretty sure we both know what we were doing just now--", she said, leaning closer, "--so it's not that big a deal if we can see each other and not just hear each other, right?".

"No, I--", he started, but stopped himself and sighed, conceding that he'd been found out just like she had.

Braden considered it for a moment. She'd seen him steal glances at her before, and even if that was as far as their apparent mutual attraction had gone and even if he was a bit shy, she was sure she'd made him an enticing offer.

"Not that I wouldn't, uh, kind of like to if you're really offering, but... Now?".

"It's not gonna be any louder than we were before and--".

"--Which both of us heard."

"...Ehe, yeah, but no one's gonna see much in the dark. Even if they notice they won't know it's us."

While not quite an everyday occurrence, it wasn't too uncommon either for members of the crew to have sex, even in the bunks during sleeping hours. Generally, while people might or might not notice, if they did it was still always hard to tell _who_ it was and an unspoken rule that no one would ask, which was enough to assuage at least her nerves about doing this sort of in the open. Braden thought it over more.

"...Ok, fine Granya". They both looked around for any signs of activity in the other bunks. Satisfied that between the darkness and the fact that no one else in the cabin seemed to have awoken yet they likely wouldn't be caught, Granya pulled off her pants and underwear, tossing them up in her bunk, and knelt at the foot of his with her legs apart as Braden, still the smallest bit reluctant, slipped out of the sheets and sat up cross-legged across from her. The space was cramped, with the bunk above being placed just high enough to give them space to sit up beneath it.

She looked at Braden, eyes straining to try and take the sight in. Besides removing his shirt, it seemed he had taken off his pants as well, leaving him in just underwear, the fly unbuttoned and his cock hanging out, or so she guessed based on what she could see in the very faint light.

"Hey, have you ever done anything like this before? Y'know, with somebody else I mean."

"Uh-uh", he murmured, shaking his head. "Never. What about you?".

Besides normal childish curiosity – most of which, like asking her older sister to show her what she was doing when she'd noticed her masturbating at too young an age to fully understand it, didn't really count – her experience basically ended with some brief touching through clothes and a clumsy kiss with a boy who lived down the street when she was about fifteen. "Hmm... Nah, not really. Maybe a tiny bit."

She got the sense that Braden wasn't going to be the one to get things started, so she took a breath and without _much_ trepidation reached down to touch herself. Feeling her slit still moist as she stroked it with a finger, she began to rock her hips against her hand, mainly for her own sake and only partly in hopes that doing so would be more apparent in the dark than just her fingers moving and make for a better show, though that it was even a consideration at all felt more than bold enough.

He watched in silence for a moment, almost long enough to start making it uncomfortable that she was the only one who'd started, before taking his cock in his hand and beginning to lazily stroke the shaft. It was hard to see in the dark and so more was left to the imagination than either of them would have liked, but even so seeing him start touching himself in front of her gave Granya an immediate flutter of excitement on top of what she already felt. After a few strokes, as his hand reached the button of the shaft he stopped and lightly squeezed one of his balls, then went back to the same rhythm again and repeated it.

Again she found herself stifling her voice as she rocked her hand and her hips and strained in the dark to watch his hand pump up and down on his cock. She had _seen_ a cock before, but besides that about all she knew came from either the raunchy tavern stories she sometimes overheard or the usually restrained descriptions found in adventure novels, and so watching Braden was satisfying for her curiosity besides just being arousing. Often in the novels everything was about romance and true love, which was nice, but she'd also feel perfectly fine if this wasn't.

Concerned about making too much noise after having been caught once and wanting to touch her breasts again, she pulled her shirt over them and bit the fabric, her hand going to her right breast and kneading it. Even in the dark, that caught Braden's attention, his eyes that had been glancing downwards at her lap and watching her fingers work moving up to look at her now bare chest.

By now both of them had gotten into a steady groove, and the throbbing in her lap had started to build higher. She slowed her pace a little, wanting to prolong the pleasure before her climax and thinking of another bold suggestion.

"Hey--", she whispered, a grin on her face, "--we could try touching each other too; how's that sound?".

Braden paused and again took a second to think. "Umm... Yeah. Sounds good, I guess."

She crawled closer to him, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it behind her, and as she did another thought occurred to her.

"Hey, you kissed anyone before?".

He shook his head. "Not on the lips. Just on the cheek once or twice."

"Wanna try it too?". He nodded, and she leaned closer, laying her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and pressed her lips against his briefly before pulling away. Before she could catch her breath he grabbed her shoulders as well and, more firmly than she expected, leaned in and returned the favor. The second kiss, just as clumsy, lasted longer, and she panted for breath as they broke away again.

"...Hope you don't complain about my tits being small", she said, grinning again in the darkness. "Come on, touch me already."

"No, they're cute, I think", he said. "I'd like to get a better look at them--", he added, more sheepishly as he reached out, his hand hovering just short of her breast, "--Like, in the light."

Granya let out a tiny sigh as he laid his hand on her and squeezed it, reaching down herself to wrap her fingers around his stiff cock, feeling its heat. It fit nicely in her hand, although she couldn't quite hold the whole thing at once like he almost could with her breast. "Sure. I mean, I've seen you shirtless plenty of times--", she said, giving it a stroke and glancing from his lap back to his face. "--So that'd be only fair, right?".

"Gimme some tips", she added, starting to move her hand a bit clumsily on his cock. "I wanna know if what I'm doing feels good. I'll tell you too."

Still fondling her breast, with his free hand Braden started rubbing her folds too. His fingers, like her own, were rough from hard work, and they quickly became slick with her come as they dipped between them and stroked her. "Uh...--", he started, panting softly, "--Rub the tip more."

She obliged, pumping her hand and rolling his foreskin over the head of his cock and hearing his breathing speed up as she did, and with her other hand grabbed his and guided one of his fingers to her clit. She shivered and, despite trying to bite her lip again, another sigh escaped her lips when he touched it. "Try here too. I always come harder when I do it."

He got into a rhythm of running two fingers up her slit from the top to the bottom, then back down after rolling her clit with his fingertips, all the while running his fingers all over her breast, stopping to squeeze and twist her nipple between them. She settled in to things too, pressing her hips into his touch and getting a better feel for his cock, dragging her hand up and down it and slowly and steadily before returning to the head and again rolling his foreskin over it, squeezed between her thumb and index finger.

Panting, she rocked her hips harder, hoping to urge him to go faster, and for good measure whispered 'speed up' in his ear between moans. He did, the strokes of his fingers getting quicker and his kneading of her breast more vigorous, and she answered by pumping her hand faster on his cock too. The throbbing feeling in her lap was intense now, urging her to press her hips harder into his hand and moan louder.

Granya bit her lip again, closed her eyes, and felt his rough fingers slip inside her pussy. She wasn't sure if it had been intentional or he had just done it by mistake as he clumsily and quickly stroked her, but her body, just short of coming, was already buzzing and her mind already going blank, and she was raw and sensitive enough that when he hooked his fingers inside her it sent her, forcing her to bite her lip harder to keep from shouting.

Quickly coming down from the height of her climax with Braden – probably not realizing she'd came – barely slowing down and still making her work to hold her voice in as he overstimulated her, she could feel him start to throb in her hand as well and tried to push him over the edge next. She felt a bit of fluid drip on her fingers as she ran her hand up and down, his foreskin slipping over his cockhead easier and quicker now as her movement spread the slickness around it.

He'd stopped moving his fingers now and was panting harder, until finally she felt his cock twitch in her hand and he let out a groan under his breath as something splashed on her, feeling pleasantly warm on her hand. It kept throbbing, a few more spurts coming out and leaving more come on her skin and on the bedsheet they were sitting on.

Both of them were still taking ragged breaths, hands laying on each other's bodies, as they sat together enjoying the afterglow and feeling the ship gently bob in the calm sea. She'd expected it might be clumsy and unsatisfying given neither of them had much experience, but with a bit of direction they'd both gotten off at least. There'd been times she'd came harder and faster on her own, for sure, but doing it with a partner brought its own excitement.

"This was fun", she said, no doubt with a silly grin on her face hidden in the darkness. "I don't want to risk getting caught _too_ much, so... Wanna do it again next time we're in port?".

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like to", he answered. She held her right hand up to her face, wondering what he usually did with the mess. On her own sometimes when she was feeling especially frisky she'd just lick her fingers clean – the taste didn't bother her too much anyway – but this was obviously quite a bit more fluid than that.

"Oh, um... I took some rags for that", Braden said, reaching under his pillow where evidently he'd left one of them. Still, her curiosity got the better of her one last time and she licked a strand off her wrist and swallowed it. It wasn't exactly something she'd be clamoring for more of, but the salty taste was hardly that unpleasant either.

Even in the dark he had noticed what she'd done and gave her what she assumed was an odd look. "Umm, did you...?".

Granya took the rag and wiped the rest off of her hand and wrist, tossing it under the bunk for lack of anything better to do with it at that moment. "Eh, it wasn't _that_ bad", she said, noticing a droplet left on her lips and wiping it away with the back of her hand. She pulled her shirt back on, leaned in, and gave him one more clumsy peck on the lips. "G'night."

"...Ehe, sorta", she added, getting out of the bunk. "See you in an hour or two for our watch."

"Yeah", he said. "Good night."

With that, she clambered up into her own bunk again, hoping she could get a bit more rest before the bell sounded and it was back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have fleshed Braden out more beyond just making up a character pretty quickly because I wanted to write an F/M scene and didn't have any characters who I felt would work for it. I also lowkey regret giving him such a 2000s white kid name. I took a few creative liberties here; besides the fact that I don't know if Faerûn would have written popular literature without canonically having the printing press (like I mentioned in the notes for my non-smutty Granya vignette collection), I learned while researching a little for this that sleeping accommodations on age of sail-era ships tended to be hammocks, but the story demanded bunks so I went with that anyway. That and I never really bother to write period-appropriate underwear in fantasy setting stories.
> 
> I have some more ideas for Granya and Braden and at this rate I probably am going to write them, so I'm leaving this tagged as incomplete for now.


	2. Chapter 2

In the days since the storm the weather had improved markedly, the humidity clearing up along with the worst of the heat, and the strong winds the hurricane had brought turning and helping the ship make good time westward, hoping to rejoin their plotted course after having been knocked many miles off it.

As they had for the past four days, the crew of the Seven of Coins were enjoying blue skies and favorable winds today. Earlier that morning, Granya had seen a whole school of flying fish leaping along astarboard, their translucent wings shimmering in the sun, with one of them misjudging its jump and landing squarely on the deck just feet away from her. She had strongly considered keeping it – she'd heard they were quite the delicacy – but in the end had felt sorry enough for the thing that she'd quickly tossed it back in the sea.

Kneeling on the deck, her pants rolled up over her knees, she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and quickly got back to scrubbing.

One of the many tasks that occupied sailors was cleaning the decks, vital for keeping the wood from rotting and – particularly given they often, especially in warm weather like this, worked barefoot – preventing splinters. They would be at least swept every day, and every week or two – too often and the wood would be worn away quickly – the planks would be scrubbed thoroughly with holystones.

Why the blocks of sandstone were called holystones, no one seemed to agree. According to some it was because they were roughly the shape and size of prayer books and others claimed it was because typically sailors would kneel as if in prayer to scrub the decks, though on some ships they were instead pushed with sticks. On her last ship, the Parvaneh – on which her father had taken her to sea now and then and where she had learned much of what she knew about sailing – that had been the case, but on the Seven of Coins the practice was still to do it by hand.

"And done!", she finally said to herself, standing up and stretching her arms as she finished the last of her part of the deck, the others assigned to holystoning duty finishing up their own sections, and did what she could to brush the grit left on her knees from the sand and seawater they scrubbed with off. With that, she'd have a few short hours to rest before her watch. Usually she'd spend it reading or practicing her fencing, but she had a different idea of what she wanted to do today.

What she'd agreed to with Braden was they'd wait until they were in port and could stay at an inn with more privacy, sure, but they were still three days out from their one planned port call between Chult and Waterdeep. And it was just one of those kinds of weeks for her, apparently. Plus, she'd thought of the perfect way of solving the problem of being discrete aboard a ship. So she was going to take her chances again.

Granya had seen him up on the quarterdeck earlier talking with Egil and the first mate, and when she glanced over he was still there, now leaning over the railing with a book in his hands while the officers stood at work. She walked over, pausing for a second at the foot of the steps. On some ships, ordinary sailors were not to go up on the quarterdeck unless required to; it was the officer's space, where the ship was commanded from. Things on the Seven of Coins were a bit more lax, but she still gave a loose salute the way she'd learned to before climbing the stairs.

Braden glanced to the side to acknowledge her, and then went back to reading as she stepped closer and leaned over behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders and peering at the pages of his book.

"What is it today, huh?".

"I found a geography of Maztica at a shop in Port Nyanzaru. I barely knew anything about it before so I bought it", he said. "Hey, Granya, uh... I guess we're kind of together now, but... In public?".

"Eh, really?", she asked, pulling back and standing up straight again. He turned to look at her, placing the ribbon marker in his book and closing it. "I didn't think it was a big deal". She paused. "....Wait, are we together like that? I mean, guess I wouldn't mind, but I figured we were more playing around."

"Sorry. I hope you aren't disappointed", she added, shrugging her shoulders. "Guess I'm not the most romantic person. And I mean, no way I'm settling down or anything before I'm thirty, at least."

He chuckled a little. "No, I'm fine with that too. It's hard to see you ever really settling down with someone anyway, Granya. Say... Do you know anything about Maztica? You're from Amn right? Does it uh, even exist?".

"Uhh... Y'know, that's a good question", she answered, touching her finger to her chin. "I know it used to exist, because that's why we have tomatoes and chilis in Amn, since yeah, we used to have colonies there. And then it disappeared I guess, but now it's back, maybe? I don't know, sometimes the world just doesn't seem to make sense."

"Huh... Interesting. Anyway, did you want something?".

Granya leaned over the railing, grinning and glancing over at him. She lowered her voice, mindful of the captain and a few others standing not far away at the helm. "I know I said we should wait until we get to port, buuut... Wanna do it again?".

He frowned. "I don't think so."

"C'mon, Braden."

"It's only three days to Snowdown", he said. "You can wait, right?".

"Yeah! Three whole days", she replied. "I can wait, I just don't want to."

Braden sighed. "You're insatiable."

"Oh come on, it's been three days!", she protested, annoyed with how he'd framed it. "I mean, I won't deny I've been in that kinda mood lately, but it's not like I just always want to do it. Comes and goes like the tides. Hmm...--", she smirked thinking about something. "--Maybe Selûne makes that happen too. I've never thought to line up how frisky I'm feeling with the moon phase and see if there's a pattern or something."

"...Really?".

"Well, lemme think, last night was the full moon... I dunno, feels like I might be on to something here. Anyway--", she finally got to springing her idea. "--We can have plenty of privacy if we sneak into the hold. No one's down there too often."

"Someone could still notice if we went down together, even if they didn't catch us."

"Not that I don't kinda get where you're coming from, but...--", she said. "--Is it really _that_ bad if anyone knows, when you think about it? We're not doing anything wrong by being two young, cute people having fun together, are we? I mean, it would be weird if people were watching, but I'm not asking you to bend me over the railing right here or something."

She noticed the blush on Braden's face when she shot a glance over at him again and inched closer to him. "You imagining that, or is it because I called you cute?".

"...A bit of both", he answered.

"Well, guess I'll leave you with that thought then", she said, turning to walk away. "I'm gonna go read--", she added, stepping around him and leaning in close to his face, flashing him a grin. "--But I'll be down in the hold if you need me."

Granya skipped down the stairs and ducked below deck, stopping by the bunks to grab a well-worn book – an old favorite novel of hers – from her pack, laying near the bunk she usually slept in, before scurrying down another ladder into the cargo hold. It was hot and faintly – a touch more than faintly, really – musty below deck, scattered light from open hatches and the deck prisms dimly illuminating the space, and stacked cargo – sacks of coffee, spices, and sugar, barrels and crates of gold ore and tropical fruit preserves – lined the side of the hull with another row on the centerline.

She sat behind the ladder and flipped through the pages to where she'd left her equally tattered bookmark, a bit more than quarter way through, and began reading where she had left off last night. Only a few pages in, though, she heard the ladder creak behind her and craned her ahead around to see Braden descending it.

She slipped the bookmark back between the pages and closed it, setting it aside.

"I ended up coming down anyway."

"Yep, I can see that", she said, standing up and turning to face him, cracking a smile. "Guess you needed me, huh?".

"Yeah, guess I did", he answered, stepping around the ladder and not making eye contact. Granya, not wasting any time, had already pulled her shirt up, and as she tugged it over her head and tossed it over a barrel she felt his arms wrap around her chest and start fiddling with the clasp of her bra, undoing and removing it and leaving it with her shirt. She took a step back, stretching her arms and seeing the blush on his face turn a slightly deeper pink, his eyes reflexively darting away at first before returning to her breasts.

"You said you wanted to see them in the light and get a better look", Granya said. "Hope it's bright enough down here for you to enjoy yourself."

"I guess it's a bit dim, but, well...".

"Wanna go up on deck then?", she teased. "We're not gonna get any more light than this otherwise."

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant Granya", he said. "They're cute... I like this size". He paused for a moment after his compliment and smiled. "...I made you blush."

"Come on, it's still a _little_ embarrassing showing off like this", she said with a grin, stepping closer to him again and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Speaking of, how about you start getting undressed too, huh? I deserve to get a good look myself, don't I?".

"Oh, yeah", Braden replied, starting to undo his shirt buttons. "...You've already seen me shirtless on deck, though."

"Yeah, but not naked", she said, reaching down with one hand and pressing it into his lap, feeling the outline of his erection in his pants. "You can't tell at all the kind of muscle you have in these clothes--", the white poet shirt he wore was puffy and always seemed a bit too large for him, "--so maybe you're hiding a great butt too."

She moved her hand to his backside and squeezed it to highlight her point, hearing him sigh and noticing how much the blush on his face had grown and deepened, before starting to undo his belt, tugging it away, and then his fly. "Plus...--", she smirked. "--I want to see your cock, y'know?".

"I'm not sure what say to that--", he said as Granya knelt, pulling his pants down around his ankles, and slipped out of his shirt before setting it aside too. "--But I feel kind of glad, I suppose?".

"It can be fun to have someone look at you too, huh?". Granya said, standing up again.

He shrugged, then nodded his head. "...I want to kiss you."

"Sure, go ahead". She planted a peck on his cheek, grinning at him expectantly and laying a hand on his chest, running her fingers down it, as she drew away. He brought his lips closer, pressing them against hers, but paused for just a moment as she opened her mouth before diving in deeper with his tongue.

After that, whatever restraint they had left seemed to leave them and give way to curiosity and desire, their hands exploring each other's bodies and grasping at whatever they found. One of Braden's hands held her head, his fingers running through her hair, one of hers crept up to grab hold of his shoulder, while his right brushed against her breast and traced down the side of her body before digging under her pants and panties to squeeze her hip, quickly moving to her lap. They broke off their kiss to catch their breath, Granya letting out a moan and a whispered expletive, clipped short by Braden's lips again pressing against hers, as his fingers brushed against her wet slit.

With her free hand, she started clumsily fumbling with the buttoned fly on Braden's underpants, quickly moving her other hand from his shoulder to help. She finished undoing it, tugging on them and letting them drop around his ankles with his trousers as he loosened the drawstring on hers. Yanking her pants and underwear down and kicking them aside left both of them naked and she took a step back.

Granya looked him over, her eyes running from his face framed by matted blonde hair, down to his chest, and finally to his cock, standing up straight and belying his arousal, before darting back up to his face again, a slightly bashful look on it with his eyes glancing slightly away from her.

"Come on, look all you want--", she said cheerily. "--I don't mind. Actually... Hey, turn around."

"I know, I know", he said, hesitating for a second before doing as she asked. She leaned over, looking over his back before checking out his ass.

"Hmm...", she laid her hand on it and squeezed it again, Braden glancing over his shoulder at her as she did. "Well, not bad. It's about what I expected. Ok, you can turn back around now if you want."

"Thanks", he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he turned around to face her again.

"...Ehe, sorry!", she replied, ruffling her hair a little. "Well, to be fair...--", she turned around herself, leaning over to stick her butt out a little and craning her head around to try and look at him as she did. "--How about mine?".

"About what I expected too--", he paused for a second as she giggled a little. "--...It's cute."

Granya turned around again. "So, what should we do? I wanted to try more than just touching today if you were okay with it."

"What about you, Granya?".

"Weeell, if you're asking... Want to try licking my pussy?".

"Eh? That's kind of...", he trailed off.

"Kind of what?", she said. "I want to try licking your cock too, so fair is fair. Whatever, want me to go first?".

"You actually want to? Well... Ok."

"Sure, why not?", Granya answered. He sat against one of the wooden crates and she knelt down and crept over to him. She reached out her hand and touched his cock, running her fingers up and down and then wrapping them around it before dipping her head between his legs, turning her eyes up to look at his face as she stuck her tongue out and licked the head. She felt it twitch in her hand and saw him shiver a little as did, tasting sweat and a faint musk on her tongue.

She didn't find herself minding it too much and she kept going, kissing the tip and dragging her lips around it, lightly sucking as she took the head into her mouth. She glanced up at Braden again, the look on his face a mix of arousal and sheepishness colored by a deep pink blush, his mouth open, panting soflty.

"It's kind of dirty, isn't it?", he said.

She opened her mouth, his cock tapping her chin as she stopped holding it and looked at him. "Does it feel good?".

"Um, yeah. It's pretty different from using a hand."

"Then if we're both having fun it's alright, right?", she said, grinning. "Don't worry, I have a pretty strong stomach."

"Alright. Umm... I'll try licking you later too then."

"Looking forward to it", Granya said, leaning in again. She started licking the side of the shaft too, planting kisses up it until she reached the head, flicking her tongue against it. She thought back to the night a few days ago, figuring that what she did with her fingers – and what he did when he touched it himself – would be a good guide. After leaving one more kiss on the head of his cock, she dipped down further, wrapping her lips around one of his balls, taking a bit of it into her mouth and giving it a suck.

"...Granya?!".

She stopped, pulling her lips away. "You not like that? I noticed you played with them when you were jerking off the other night."

"It doesn't feel bad, it's just, um...".

"What, you don't trust me?", she asked. "I'm not gonna bite."

"No, it's ok", he said. "You just startled me a little doing that... You can keep going."

"Aight", she said, nodding. "Don't mind if I do then!".

Granya wrapped her lips around his tip again, grabbing the shaft and stroking it slowly with her hand as she dragged her mouth up and down the head, swirling her tongue around it as she went and setting a steady rhythm. It twitched again in her mouth and her right hand as she held and gently squeezed one of his balls with her left, hearing his breathing speed up and become more ragged. She stepped up her pace in response, moving her hand away so she could take some of the shaft into her mouth as well, getting about half way down it.

Again, she turned her eyes up to look at Braden's, seeing him looking down and watching her work her mouth on his cock. By this point the blush on his face may as well have been a permanent feature of it. Somehow his erection had gotten harder still as she sucked on it, and by now it felt hot in her mouth and she could tell it was practically throbbing.

"Mmm... Granya...", Braden moaned her name. "Not long and I'm going to...!". The thought of the mess from the other night occurred to her, as did the fact that the taste hadn't bothered her. She fixed her lips on his cock, giving it one last good, long suck, and felt it twitch one more time, Braden letting out another low moan as he came and the result of his climax spurted and poured into her mouth.

He looked down at her apologetically as she swallowed the last of it, drawing her lips back off his cock and opening her mouth, a few stray droplets – which she promptly licked off – dripping on her lower lip.

She grinned. "See, it's not so bad."

"You really don't mind it?", Braden asked.

"Stop worrying so much! I mean, I'm not gonna beg you to cum on my hardtack but I don't have a problem with it. Honest."

He took a moment to catch his breath, the sounds of the wind whistling in the rigging, timbers creaking, and their fellow crewmembers working up on deck audible above his quiet panting before Braden spoke up again. "Ok. I want to try it now."

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to Braden", Granya said. "Plenty of other stuff to try too."

"No, like you said, if you're willing to it's only fair", he said. "Plus... I did get excited thinking about it."

Granya shrugged her shoulders and stepped over to the wall of sacks piled up along the ship's centerline. There was a point where they were stacked in such a way that there was a slight lip to it, and she half sat and half leaned back against them and spread her legs, gesturing for him to come over and flashing him a grin. "Alright, all yours then."

He nodded, walking over and kneeling between her legs. "It's gonna be bad if we get those dirty."

"Eh, should be fine", she said. "If you're worried about it just don't let anything spill--", she winked. "--I didn't."

"Oh, uh, I'll try". Braden reached out his index finger and she sighed as he rubbed it between her folds and got it wet. He pulled it away, wrapping the strand of slick that trailed between his finger and her around it, and inspected it, taking a deep breath before putting the finger in his mouth and sucking on it.

Braden grimaced slightly as he finished licking his finger clean.

"...Not great?", she asked.

"Yeah... I'll live though."

"Thanks for doing this for me", she said, feeling a shiver run up her back and mewling as he stuck out his tongue and gingerly licked her slit. "Oooh... I've been needing this". He licked again, a bit more confidently this time, then a third, still seeming uneasy but lapping steadily at her folds none the less and starting to find a rhythm.

She reached down, spreading them wider with her fingers for him. "Mmm... Up a little bit would be better."

He pulled his lips away, his tongue darting back to lick up a strand of her come that had dripped – evidently taking her quip about trying not to let anything spill to heart. "Sorry, I forgot... This nub here, right?". He stuck his tongue out again, tapping her clit with it and then planting a kiss on it. She let out a moan, loud enough that she covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

"You're reacting a lot--", Braden said. "--It's good?".

"Pretty different than doing it with fingers", she said. "...Ehe, that and I've only done it myself once since we were together. Guess I've been pretty bottled up."

Braden pressed his face into her lap again, his tongue flitting against her and running up from the base of her folds to her clit again and again, making her feel another flutter between her legs every time his tongue reached it and lingering a little longer on her nub each time he did. Granya's soft pants and moans became more and more ragged and desperate as he went, seeming to encourage him more. By now he had gotten into the mood himself, the strokes of his tongue on her pussy feeling more sure and the droplets of come that trickled from her folds onto her thighs, his face, and the sack she was sitting on going ignored.

With her free hand, her right still spreading her folds for Braden as he ate her out, Granya ran her fingers through his matted hair, starting to murmur curses as she felt the buzzing, throbbing feeling in her lap grow. "Haah...! Oh goddess...--, she felt a fingertip nudging her her entrance as he kissed and sucked on her clit. "--Yeah, do it!", she panted.

He slipped his finger inside her and she immediately felt herself twitch and tighten around it, closing her eyes and leaning her head back, the throbbing spreading through her as he made her come. "Oh Selûne, fuck...!". She sat back, catching her breath as it faded away.

"...Aah, that hit the spot alright!", Granya finally said. She stretched her arms, opening her eyes again to see Braden pulling away from her lap and standing up. "You really got into that, huh?".

"It sounded like it was feeling good for you, and...", he paused. "I enjoyed hearing you moan like that."

Granya grinned, standing up herself and running a hand through her hair. "Oh yeah, you did get off on hearing me the other night didn't you?", she replied, seeing the blush flash across his face once more. She glanced down at his lap to see his erection had returned, poking up stiffly. "...Hey, wanna go again?".

"I could, yeah", he said. "Were you thinking, uh...?".

"If you're asking if I want you to put it in me, yeah, that's what I was thinking", she replied. "You don't want to? I do get it if you wanted to wait a while for that--", she clasped her hands behind her head. "--I just don't think I do. I mean, it's a little different than the other stuff but it's not _that_ different". She smirked. "Just don't cum in me and it should be fine."

He took a moment a think about it. "You're right, yeah". He paused again. "Do you want to take the lead? I mean, it's going inside you, so it might be better if you set the pace, right?".

"Sure", Granya answered. "That sounds fun anyway". She paused, cracking a grin. "And you can try bending me over like you wanted to some other day."

"I didn't even say that I...--", he trailed off. "I think doing it face to face would feel better than doing it from behind."

"...That's kinda sweet", she said. "Yeah, I get that... Ehe, now I feel a bit bad for being the one with no sense for romance here. Well, we can try different positions and see what we like, right?".

"You don't have to feel bad", Braden replied. "I did get excited when you said it earlier... I don't think I could really do _that_ though... In public I mean. Oh, I should lie down, right?".

Granya giggled as he got down on the floor, bunching up his clothes to lay on. "Yeah, having people watching would be a bit much for me even."

She knelt down and crawled over, straddling him and lifting herself up over his cock. She felt it against her entrance as she lowered herself down again, grabbing it with her hand to guide it in. Even if she thought it wasn't really a huge leap from what they'd already done, it did feel a little bit different. Thinking about it, if someone asked her right now, she still wouldn't say she'd actually had _sex_ before. Not that she was too apprehensive; really it just made it all the more exciting.

"How is it, Granya?", Braden asked, laying one of his hands on her hip, unable to help himself from giving it a squeeze. She rubbed the tip between her folds with her hand a little, getting it wet in preparation for easing it into herself.

"I haven't even put it in at all yet", she said with a smirk. "You want me to take it faster?".

"...I'm not going to be able to take it if you keep teasing it forever", he replied. "...I want to put my cock in you."

Granya tried to stifle it, not wanting him to feel made fun off, but another giggle escaped her mouth, his face immediately getting a touch redder; she felt a lot more proud of herself for finally getting Braden to talk a little dirty than she should have. The laughter had distracted her a little and her hips fell, both her pussy and the tip of his cock wet enough that it went inside her with only a slight pop of resistance, both of them letting out tiny gasps as they felt it.

"Sorry, sorry--", she said apologetically. "--I just didn't expect you to say that."

"I didn't expect it either really", he replied. "I just kind of said it."

"Well, you got what you wanted", Granya said, giggling a little again. She let go of his cock and lowered her hips further, feeling the rest of the shaft sink in until the whole thing was buried in her to the base, making her wince and close one eye. She'd heard that supposedly it always hurt for women the first time, but it wasn't painful really. Just a bit too snug to be really comfortable. Felt kind of nice, though.

"Are you ok?", Braden asked.

"Yeah", she said, grinning and nodding. "Bit bigger than a finger though--", she added. "--Hey, how's it feel for you?".

"It's warm", he answered. "And wet and kind of tight... It feels good."

"...Guess I'll get started then", she said, the smile still on her face, as she pushed her hips up and let them fall back down on his cock, getting a bit more used to the feeling of it inside her. Again, a second time and a third, Braden starting to pant as he looked up at her. His other hand went to her hips as well, holding and squeezing both of them as she lifted herself and fell back on him in a slow but quickening roll.

Both her own breathing and her hips sped up as she went, quickly finding a satisfying pace and mostly keeping to it. She took a deep breath as she rose up again, letting out an equally deep sigh as she slammed her hips back down and cracking a grin as Braden's hand crept around and squeezed her butt. In return, still steadying herself with one hand, she laid hers on his chest and stroked it, her fingers finding his nipple and rolling it between them.

He gave her the same slight grimace he'd made earlier tasting her come. "...Not into it, huh?".

Braden shook his head. "Not really."

"Eh, well, worth a try", she said, pausing to lean back a little before starting to buck her hips again, bracing herself with one hand on the floor and reaching down to rub her clit with the other, moaning at the stimulation of her own fingers added to feeling of her hips pumping Braden's cock. "...Oooh, yeah."

"Granya...--", he breathed her name. "--Mm...". The change of angle seemed to heighten the sensation for him even more, his hands grasping her hips tighter, fingers digging into her skin, and his erection feeling even harder inside her now. Suddenly he released her hips. "Granyaaa...!--", he shouted, a ragged, almost desperate tone in his voice, "--Get off, I'm almost, mm, there...!".

"Hah...!", she grunted, quickly pulling herself off of him, grabbing his cock and feeling it pulse in her left hand as he came hard, his seed bursting out and splashing, in strands on his chest besides one that his climax had been forceful enough to leave dripping on her breasts as she'd leaned over him.

Granya sat back again, still stroking herself with her right hand and now slipping two fingers into herself where Braden had been, watching his cock twitch and soften and his chest rise and fall as he panted. Her left hand went to her chest and pawed it, finding it oddly enjoyable how the hot come felt on her skin as her kneading spread it over her breasts. Coming down from his, she saw Braden open his eyes again just as her fingers dug into her lap, still aching for release, and gave Granya her own climax.

She caught her breath, her vision coming back into focus and her head no longer spinning as it passed her by. "Alright, that was fun--", she yawned, stretching her arms. "--Kinda wore me out though. Good thing our watch isn't for a little while."

Braden nodded as she clambered off and lay down beside him. "Yeah, I enjoyed it too Granya". She grinned, planting a kiss on his cheek and then another on his lips, feeling him run his fingers through her hair. Her hand idly traced down his chest, fingers swishing and collecting up the come he had left on it, and she glanced over at her fingers as they broke off their kiss and panted for air.

Granya held them up to his face and giggled when he frowned at her. "...What?".

"I'm telling you, it's not that bad", she said. "Not weird to try tasting it either. I've done it myself after I came before."

"Are you sure you're not the weird one?".

"Hey!", she shot back. "...Well, I don't have anyone else to compare with though. Guess maybe I could be."

He sighed. She hadn't really expected him to, but he opened his mouth and hesitantly licked her index finger clean, frowning again as he finished. "...It doesn't taste as awful as I thought it would, but it's not something I want to do again."

"Fair enough", Granya said. She quickly licked off what was left on her other fingers. "...Did you bring something for this mess, though?".

"Well, you could...", he teased.

"Come on, I don't love the taste either", she said with a grin, sitting up. "Starting to kinda like how it feels though. Is that weird?".

"I was just joking--", Braden said, sitting up himself, grabbing something out of one of his pant pockets, and passing it to Granya. "--I did think to get a rag."

She let out another yawn as she wiped off her breasts, tossing the rag back to Braden and quickly getting dressed. "Well, back to work again, huh?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I kind of ran out of energy towards the end and it might've been better to finish the chapter after Granya got eaten out. In particular I really couldn't think of a good way to end off so it's a bit abrupt and doesn't have a whole lot of emotion or anything. The final bit of the sex scene I do think came out well though and it's probably a better first time scene than I've written before; I really tried to write it with some awkwardness and humor even if it did still end up being kind of porny I think in how despite being inexperienced they end up having pretty good sex.
> 
> Besides that I can't think of a whole lot to say because it's still just me being straight-up horny (I'm realizing writing these notes that I'm talking about sex in them more than I usually do even for smutfic, heh). I did have fun working in the sailing theme in the setup and poking a bit of fun at Forgotten Realms canon even though I barely understand it.
> 
> This probably isn't the last smutty story with my OC that I'll post here; I'm kinda thinking about doing Kinktober this year and I have a few ideas with her for the prompt list I've been looking at, so we'll see. Also I really did not set out to give her a cum kink I swear but it's sorta ended up that way. Also also how is this now my fourth longest fic aagh.


End file.
